The Wolverine and The Bobcat
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Wolverine is now ahead of the school of Jean Grey for the higher learning. What will happen when Sammie Xavier returns home after her trip? Will Logan finally tel her he loves her or is still holding a flame for Jean Grey? WolverineXOC pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Please re read this chapter. i switched the characters around and edited some of them.**

Sammie Xavier walked up the beaten down path that lead to Jean Grey School for Higher Learning for gifted children. She let her light blue eyes scan over her surroundings as she walked. The wind blew her short dirty blond white hair that came down to her shoulders. She wore a black leather jacket with a dark purle t-shirt, jeans and a pair of black work boots. It had been awhile that she had saw everyone in a while. After her father, Charles Xavier's death, She had went on a little adventure to clear her mind of some things and to get her life back on path. She had left everyone behind including the man who her heart belonged to, Wolverine or better known as Logan. The look her gave her when she told hi that she was leaving made her heart break, Sammie needed this and they both knew it.

Sammie made her way up to the door and her black cat ears twitched as she heard noises from behind the door. It was a very good relief in her life. Sammie adjusted the black duffle bag on her left shoulder and raised her hand to knock on the door. She smiled as she recognized some of the scents that filled her nose. She was a very unique feral mutant from others. She had animal keen sense, a healing factor as good as Logan's, could change into a black bob cat, and used shadow manipulation to form claws on her hands. Sammie also had two tiny fangs as well and her code name was Bobcat. As she raise her hand the door opened and Sammie's heart sucked in her throat as Logan stood in front of her with a smirk on his face. Sammie smiled up at him and her blue eyes sparkled.

"It's good to see you kitty Cat." Logan said

"That is one thing I did not miss. It is good to see you again, Logan." Sapphire replied

"I figured you would still be a while before you came back. I was surprised to smell your scent when you came here." Logan explained

"I had enough time being alone and had Shield convince me to join The Avengers. I was about ready to kill, tony Stark with his comments." Sammie replied

Logan moved to the side and Sammie walked through. She set her bag down and stretched and it felt good. Logan watched her every movement and smiled at the thought that had just came into his mind. He remembered the last time he saw her. She was wearing a hoodie with jeans and sneakers.

_"I have to do this, Logan. I need some time to clear my "I have to clear my head and get onto the right path again. You had your little trips to see what your past was and I did not stop you. You and I both know this needs to happen." Sammie said as she looked up into his steal blue eyes._

_"I don't know when you are going to be back or if I will see you again. If you do come back there will be a room for you available at the school. Can you make me a promise, Sammie?" Logan asked_

_"What promise would that be, Logan?" Sammie replied_

_"You will promise me that if you do come back that I can kiss you." Logan answered_

_"I promise, Logan." Sammie said as she went out the door._

Logan snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed that Sammie was looking at him and her ears where twitching. He wondered if she even remember the promise. How he had missed her while she was away and she was always on his mind. Logan cleared his throat and started to walk away.

"Where you think you are going, Logan? I think there was a promise that we made." Sammie said

Logan smirked and walked back towards her. He gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Sammie purred a little as Logan pulled away smiling at her as she stood there. He started to walk away with a big smirk on his face and was happy to have Sammie back here. Sammie shook her head as she watched Logan walk away. She had a feeling that her bedroom was going to be connected to his. She saw some of her old friends and said hello and she had Storm help her find her room. Sammie was right that her room was connected to Logan's.

"I wonder what he is going to say when he sees the news about Tony Stark's date." She giggled

Sammie noticed that the room was her favorite colors, blue and green with some black mixed in. She even had her own bathroom that was purple and she new Logan had done all of did with maybe a little help. She started to unpack her things and get settled in her home. She placed a small bracelet on her right wrist that Stark himself made for her. It was black and red and was a way that Stark could get a hold of her for the Avengers or for other reasons. Sammie dropped down her bed and sighed. She really wanted to take a cat nap before it was time to eat. she knew that was not going to happen when she heard a step of heavy foot steps along with the TV going with the report and pictures. Sammie looked out and saw a window with a balcony and walked out onto it looking at the scene outside. Sammie's bedroom door opened along with a growl and she knew she was going to get an ear full.

"What the hell this!" Logan said as he shoved a picture of her and Tony Stark at a benefit. Tony was dressed in a nice suit with his hair spiked and Sammie was dressed in a long dark red dress with short sleeves that wrapped around her arms and a special hair band she used to make her ears look fake and it was in pieces. Sammie was also wearing a white choker and was smiling as Tiny had his arm around her.

"That is me with the most popular millionaire, Tony Stark." Sammie replied

"Yes, why does he have his arm around you?" Logan growled

"I was his date and currently his girlfriend for the public as of now." Sammie purred

"Did you sleep with him?" Logan asked

"What if I did? It is not your concern. We are not dating, engaged, or married." Sammie replied

"You are mine." Logan growled

"No, I am not. We have not mark each other as mates like my research has shown. Both of a feral's animal and human side must agree to it." Sammie growled

She jumped off the balcony and into the ground and ran. She looked down at her bracelet as it beeped and she pushed a button to answer it.

"Miss. Xavier, Mr. Stark has asked you for your presence at the end of the week for a date." Jarvis said

"Jarvis, please tell Mr. Stark that it is my pleasure and I will be there." Sammie replied

"Would you like e to send a suit to come pick you up?" Jarvis asked

"Yes, that will be very nice of you Jarvis." Sammie answered

"Have a nice day Miss. Xavier." Jarvis said as the bracelet shut off. Sammie decided to go back to her room. She could only smell Logan as he had rubbed on things in her room. Sammie growled and went to take a shower. She gathered a pair of black boy shorts, pink under wear and a pink cameo bra and went it to the bathroom. She started the water and stripped her clothes off as she stepped into the shower. he warm water relaxed her and a smile came over her face. Sammie closed her eyes and all she could picture at the moment was Logan with his short black hair and steel blue eyes. The way his muscular body fit into his clothes. "Think of Tony." She mumbled to herself as she shampooed her hair and rises. Sammie finished her shower before stepping out and putting on her pajamas. Sammie went down stairs and grabbed supper and went back to her room to eat. She watched some TV and Rogue came and got her dishes. Before she fell asleep, Sammie heard Logan growl and throw things around and she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan walked do the hallways of the school grumbling under his breath. He did not like the thought of Sammie dating another man and he had made it clear to her that she was his. She comes back and she is dating a rich asshole, when she could do so much better. Logan went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer to drink. He growled as he sniffed the air searching for her to be anywhere. He had not seen her since last night. Logan needed to see her and be by her and he had waited years to see her again. Logan knew he should have not gone at her like he did, but his animal side took over for a little bite. He was dressed in jeans and a dark grey t-shirt with lack work boots. He went on his way again and bumped into Rouge.

"Have you seen, Sammie?" Logan asks

"Yes, I have sugar. She is in the wreck room talking to Remy. You should know the way you are feeling now is the way she felt when you were going after, Jean. She has never had a chance to date anyone because she thought she would hurt you somehow. This is her first boyfriend, unless she has dated someone else while she was gone, but I doubt it. Sammie still talks about you a lot no matter what and it was funny how you used to get jealous of Remy and her flirting. You never figured out that she was doing it to get your attention. Sammie will always have a place for you in her heart. Just give her some time to figure things out and be her friend." Rogue replies

Logan nodded his head and went on his way. He was going to take in what Rogue said and use it as advice and maybe he could get Sammie when the time was right.

Sammie was sitting on the couch next to Gambit or known as Remy with her hands crossed over her chest. She was sporting a pout as she had lost a game of pool to Gambit and the lost the bet. She had to go and sing a Katy Perry song as it played and dance to it. Sammie growled under her breath because she did not want to do it at all.

"Come on, Cherie. You lost the bet and Gambit gets to pick the song. It is only fair you hold up your end of the bet, Cherie." Gambit says

"Just wait, Gambit. Did anyone tell you that pay back is a bitch? When I get my hands on you there will be hell to pay, Remy. Mark my words." Sammie growls

Gambit put the song in and it was "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry and the music started and Sammie took a breath. She did not understand why she had friend like this or why she made the bet, but she was going to get back at Gambit no matter what. Sammie hoped that her date with Tony Stark would make up for everything. She started to sing along with the song and dance a little. Everyone in the X-Men would say that Sammie had the best singing voice ever. It could brighten u anyone's day and make people relax. Logan was coming towards the doorway when he heard Sammie's voice.

"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die. You and I will be young forever. You make me feel like I livin' in a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch and baby I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back." Sammie sings

Logan was standing in the doorway watching Sammie with a smile on his face. When he listen to her sing, it calmed him down and relax. He would admit to himself that sometimes he would stay hidden and watch her sing as he tried to get to Jean again and it failed. When Sammie sang nothing else matter to him and he only focused on her. She was wearing a light red summer dress and was bare foot. Sammie had never really liked to wear shoes if she did not have to. Sammie glanced over at him wen se was done singing and a blushes crept over her cheeks before she yelled at Gambit. Logan chuckled when Sammie smacked Gambit on the back of his head. She had never liked anyone see her sing.

"I am still pissed at you for the other night. So don't expect me to sugar coat everything for you, Logan." Sammie growls

"More pissed than me catching a look at your naked backside?" Logan teases

Sammie growl is deep and low before she smacks him as well and Gambit laughs. "Jerk, I should just take all your clothes and have you walk around naked in the school." Sammie mumbles under her breath as she takes her seat by Gambit.

"So, Cherie tell Gambit about this man in your life." Gambit says

"I figured you read the article. I have been dating Tony for a couple of months and it happened after I joined The Avengers for a mission. I was surprised that anyone was interested in me and Tony is very kind to me. I was hoping to see Logan there because he is part of The Avengers. They did not meet him, so I lived in The Avengers Tower for a bit and got to know Tony more as a person. Then, he asked me on a date and I have been with him for five months now." Sammie explains

"It would have been nice for you to write or call. People were worried about you, Sammie." Logan adds

"If you want to talk to me about the other thing then we should do it somewhere more private. Excuse us, Gambit. I will hang out with you later." Sammie says as she walks out of the room and Logan follows her. They go outside under a tree and hardly anyone is outside due to the fact that most of them are out of the school doing their own thing. Sammie stands with her arms across her chest making her breasts perk up a bit. Logan looked down at her chest and Sammie growled.

"I think you should understand what I am doing in my life, Logan. You where after Jean's tail for a long time and did not look my way. All that time I thought maybe if I flirt with some other guys you may see me as something more, but you never did. I never dated anyone else that whole time and I regret that decision. I should have dated someone. I figured you would come around. You never did and now I come back and you claim me as yours. It is not fair or right." Sammie explains

"I am sorry about what happened to us the other day, Sammie. I was not thinking all the way and let my animal side take over. I would like us to still be friends and I am glad you are happy." Logan replies

Sammie studied him to make sure he was telling the truth, which she confirmed. Logan watched her movements wondering if he should walk away or stay. He really did not know what to do. Logan was surprised when Sammie ha her arms wrapped around him giving him a hug. Sammie sighed a little when she had decided to give Logan a hug. She felt it was the right thing to do at the time. She felt Logan slowly wrap his arms around her and return the hug. Just then they both feel a strong breeze and Logan holds on to her. Sammie looks up and notices a suit of red and yellow armor. Logan let go over her as she ran over to the armor.

The face mask of the armor lifted up and it revealed the one and only Tony Stark. He had dark chocolate brown eyes along with dark raven hair and short beard. He had a big smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around Sammie. Loan started to walk off and hold in the growl he wanted to let out.

"Hey, Sammie. I figured instead of Jarvis sending a suit, I come myself. I know you would like to see me more than an empty suit." Tony says

"You were right about that, Tony. Let me grab a pair of shoes and we can get going." Sammie replies as she went to go get a pair of shoes. She grabbed a pair of black flats and put them on along with her head band and grabbed a black leather jacket. Tony was still waiting for her when she got back. He picked her up in his arms and flew off. Sammie snuggled closer to his chest and shut her eyes. She never did really like to fly and it helped when she closed her eyes. They soon landed at The Avengers Tower and Tony set her down on the floor as his suit started to come off. The other Avengers where out doing their own thing and Tony went to go get changed for their date. She took a seat on the couch and her eats flickered back and forth catching many different sounds.

"I see some of the noises you are hearing, you are not to found of." Tony says

"It would be the same way for you if you had sensitive hearing." Sammie replies

"While let's go and enjoy our date. I have some quiet and great spots picked out for us." Tony answers

Sammie nods her head and places her hands on his arm as they walk out of the tower. They soon walk down the sidewalk holding hands and people stop and stare at them. Tony takes her to a small ice cream shop and they order. Sammie gets a root beer float and Tony gets a cone with a scoop of chocolate ice cream. They sat down and started to eat.

"Who was that guy you were hugging back at the school?" Tony asks

"That is Logan better known as Wolverine. We have known each other for a long time and he even helped me do a little on feral mutants like ourselves. Some time ago, my animal side chose him and my human side was crushing on him, but he was longing for a woman named, Jean Grey. She was one of her team mates. The funny thing is I never dated anyone until you because I gave up hope on Logan. I supported him with everything in finding his past and when he need to someone to talk about what was going on with his feelings for Jean. It was not until after Jean and my father died, that he started to have feelings for me. I was leaving to get my head cleared and figure out what I was going to do. The weird thing was all the time that I wanted him and loved him, not once did I ask what he felt for me and supported and stood by his side when he needed me." Sammie explains

Tony nodded his head and smirk at her. Sammie knew he understand what she had just told him. They continued to eat their ice cream and talk. Tony kept asking her how he was doing with his job at being her first boyfriend. Which her giggle a lot and they started their way back to his house.

Logan was sitting in Sammie's room breathing in her scent. He loved her scent and had missed it when she was on her adventure. Most of the team was already asleep and she had let to come back home. He did not like her being with another male and that really included Wolverine for she was their mate and should only belong to him. He ran his hands through his dark raven hair and sighed, he really needed to get back to his room before he got caught. Logan heard the sound of the blasters on the suit landing and looked out the in his room window. It was about time that she came home, but something beside her scent caught his nose.

"How could she sleep with him." Logan growls

He had to let his mind wonder and let him know that it was not the first time Sammie had slept with Tony. He watched as she kissed him good bye and flew off into the night. What he did notice was there was no smile on her face at all. Logan started to wonder what was going on with her. He watched as she took a quick look around the school before turning into a black Bobcat and running into the woods. It was than that Logan caught the scent of her being in heat due to her animal side trying to find its mate and bring them closer to her. He growled as he felt his animal side trying to get him to go after her and claim her as his. It was taking everything he had not to go out and find her.

Sammie ran swiftly through the woods in her Bobcat form trying to stay hidden during her heat. She had thought that Tony would have settled it down since he had slept with her, but it did not this time. She ran as fast as she could hoping that Logan would not come and find her to claim her, she was not too sure what was going to happen. All she had to do was to stay away from him and somehow get out of heat as fast as she could. Maybe a male Bobcat could do that for her. She flagged her little numb of a tail around and let out a long waling cry to lure in males. Sammie was far enough in the woods that she was sure that Logan would not find her at all. Sammie was perched on a ledge of a hill top with a cave to go into right behind her. She only did this for an hour before going back into the cave to go to sleep.

Logan was running through the woods, he had tried his hardest, but his animal side had one. He was tracking her scent and it was hard because she had hidden it as well. He knew that she had might have thought about him coming after her. It had been an hour of running through the woods trying to get a hold of her with no such luck. He growles and went back to the school he needed to get some sleep, even if the wolverine still wanted to go out and get her. He jumped through his wood and stretches before climbing into bed with a sigh and went to sleep. Logan woke up in the middle of the night to a purring in his ear. He slowly opened his steel light blue eyes to a black Bobcat curled up on his chest sleeping. Logan smirked as he saw her there, he knew that she had a nightmare and it was the only time she did come to him and sleep in his room. It usually involved the time her mother just up and left her at the school with her father, Xavier. Logan went back to sleep until the sun ray of light hit his face. He saw that Sammie was gone and went to go take a shower.

Sammie had woke up an hour before he did. She only went into his room due to the nightmares she had and that she had her heat under control. Sammie was still in her Bobcat form walking around in the halls, she decided to use her kitten form on Rogue to get attention that she wanted. She pranced around until she heard her voice in the kitchen and went to rub up against Rogue's legs, making the woman giggle as she picked her up in her arms.

"What took you so long to get home last night, Sugar? I think I may know the reason why, but you can tell me later." Rogue says as she stretched behind Sammie's ear earning a purr. Rogue giggles and snuggles Sammie closer to her chest and sat down to eat her breakfast with Sammie in her lap purring as she lapped up milk in a saucer that Rogue poured for her. Logan walks in and gruntes when he saw them as he grabs a can of beer only to hear a growling sound coming for the little black Bobcat kitten. He did not really care at this point at all what she thought of him drinking beer. He started to walk away and out of eye sight. When Sammie was sure Logan was gone, she turned into her human form with on and a tear rolled down her cheek. Rogue hands Sammie her green robe and pulls her in for a hug and held her close. She knew what Sammie did last night.

"You broke up with Tony because you can't let Logan go. It is not your fault that he can't see what he is missing out on." Rogue whispers

"I did it for him and me. Tony understood and he still had some feelings for someone else. I am just all alone again." Sammie replies

Sammie did not pay attention and Rogue did not know that Logan heard everything they had said. He was still pissed at her for sleeping with Tony, but he still felt like an ass for what he had just done. Logan had to make it up to Sammie and prove to her that he was better than what he seemed.

"I hope I can pull myself out of the hole I just dug." Logan says as he walks down the hallway towards his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Sammie made her way up into her bedroom to put a pair of clothes on and to get some things to spend time in the woods. She quickly threw on a pair of dark blue underwear along with a yellow bra. Next, she threw on a pair of jeans along with a dark red t-shirt and grab her sketch book along the way. She quickly stop by Rogue's room to give her back her robe that she borrowed and ran towards the woods. Sammie let all of scents hit her nose and smile as she knew each one. Her ears twitched as she pick up the sounds of the birds chirping and the light breeze. She quickly looked for a spot to sit down and working on a drawing. Sammie did not tell Rogue, but she knew Logan had hung around due to his scent. She did not even know why she went into his room in the middle of the night after she was out of heat and laid on his chest. She did that a lot when her father was still alive. If she had a nightmare or the memory of the time her mother left her, she would seek out Logan no matter what. It was all due to the feeling that she felt safe when she was with him and a small smile played on her lips as she thought back to the time her father told her that one day she would find her mate.

_Sammie was in her father's office in his school or better known as their home. She was looking out the window with her ears twitching as she was watching birds. She was an adult, but she still felt like a child when she was around her father. She was wearing a black summers dress with a yellow belt in the middle of it. Her father, Charles cleared his throat and she turn to look at him. A small smile played on her lips as she saw him smiling. She slowly sat down on a chair facing her father._

"_You seem to have Logan catch your interests and I catch you watching him quiet offend. You are a feral and I think I know the reason why you are so captivated by him. He is a feral like you and that is your feral acting on the feeling to determine If Logan will be suitable mate or not." Charles said_

"_I am not sure if that is really the reason, father. He constantly pins after Jean, it is like I am not even there. It is like I am not a feral like he is. It is a blessing that I know that there are other ferals out there as well as me." Sammie replied_

"_You are thirty one years old. I know you will find a mate that is will be a good man. I have already seen the future and I know that you are going to end up with a great man." Charles explained_

_Sammie hugged her father before going outside with a big smile on her face._

Sammie was working on a drawing of Logan. That was her weakness, she could never stay made at him that long or even hate him. A breeze brought the musk scent towards her and she quickly climbed into the tree. She cursed under her breath after she left her stuff under the tree as she moved onto other trees. Sammie just hope he would leave them there and not look through it.

Logan followed Sammie's lilac scent to her favorite spot, but she was not there. He sniffed around the tree and determined that she only left a couple of minutes ago. His blue eyes caught the scent of a pencil, easer, and a sketch book. Sammie's scent was all over it and he slowly picked it up. Logan opened the sketch book up and what he saw hit him right in the heart. There was a picture of him close up to the face. He flip to the next page and there was a picture of a close up on her face as well. The page after that was a design for her new x-men outfit that went straight to his groin. It was a short enough top to expose some of her belly and it had short sleeves. The logo would be on her right breast and she had pants with boots along with a pair of gloves. A picture slipped out from the Sketch book and landed on the ground in front of him. Logan slowly reached down and picked the picture up. He smiled when he looked at it. It was Sammie kissing him on the cheek on her thirty second birthday. Logan thought back to that day.

_Many people were gathered around Sammie and he was in the far corner watching her. Storm, Jean, Kurt, Hank, Rouge, Scott, Gambit, and Charles were making her laugh and her eyes sparkled. He watched closely as her cat ears twitched as she picked up sounds. Sammie sported a dark black blouse with a blue skirt. Logan smirk when he saw Sammie and Rouge talking quietly by the window. He had heard his name and saw the way she blushed. Logan noticed on her writ was the bracelet he got her on one of his trips. It was a charm bracelet with a Bobcat charm and a Wolverine charm representing them. There were a couple other charms that did not really matter to him. Many of the people soon left and head to their rooms for the night. It was down to him and her. Sammie was sitting on the window edge looking out the window. The moon light made her shine like a star._

"_I surprised you haven't gone to bed yet, Logan." Sammie said_

"_I figure you would since you had a busy day today." Logan replied_

"_I usually stay up all night and think about the moments I have had with my mother. I try to relive the good ones and get rid of the bad ones. I think about what my life is going to be like in the future." Sammie answered_

"_Where do you see yourself in the future?" Logan asked_

"_I see myself with a mate who can live forever like me and who loves me for me. He is very protective and caring when it comes to me." Sammie replied_

"_I got you a little something for your birthday and it may not be much, but I hope you like it." Logan said as he handed Sammie a white bell chocker. Sammie eyes lighten up as he places it into her hand. Their figures brush passed another and Logan feels a shiver run up his spine. She then ask him to help her put it on and he did. _

"_Thank you, Logan. I really love it." Sammie said_

_Logan was caught off guard when Sammie lean up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Rogue had snuck down and took a picture. Sammie started to walk up to her room and whispered a soft "I love you, Logan," that only he could hear._

Logan gently placed the picture back in the sketch book and placed it on the ground before sitting himself. He knew that Sammie had to come back for her things and then he would talk to her whether she liked it or not. Logan closed her eyes and fell asleep for a little bite.

Sammie sat on a branch of a tree looking out over a pond. She jumped down and stretched deciding it was enough time to head back and get her stuff. She slowly made her way through the woods and came back to the edge by her favorite tree. She was not really paying attention as she was thinking about other things to notice Logan's scent. Sammie looked up and saw Logan leaning back against the tree sleeping. She growled at herself inside her head as she saw him. She gently reached for her things and picked them up, but her animal was drawing Sammie closer to Logan. Sammie set her stuff back on the ground and got down on her hands and knees she slowly crawled her way over to Logan, her animal side had won. Sammie noticed that Logan only had on a pair of jeans with a pair of work boots. He had no shirt on at all and she licked her lips. Sammie gently placed her head on his chest before curling up into his side and falling asleep. She nuzzled into him a little bite as she enjoyed the heat coming off his body.

Logan slowly opened one eye and noticed the person snuggled up against him. His Wolverine suppressed a low growl of approval to see his mate by his side. He gently brushed some of Sammie's hair out of her eyes and took in her appearance. She looked so peaceful and innocent when she was sleeping. She nuzzled into him and snuggled closer to him and sighed. Logan guessed that it was around lunch time and she had yet to eat anything at all. She fit so well next to him like she was meant and made to be there.

"Come on Katniss, wake up. We need to get something to eat into you." Logan says

"No, warm and safe." Sammie mumbles

"Sammie Katniss Xavier, if you do not get up, there will be no cuddle time at all. Even though I would like you naked next time." Logan snickers

Sammie slowly got up and stretched. She cursed under her breath of having a little more napping time. Logan sat up behind her and nuzzled into her neck earning a low purr. A smirk came across his face and he moved away.

"You better not make me regret this, Logan. I knew I did not really love Tony Stark like I love you. You have always had my heart. Tony and I broke up and are still friends as we went our separate ways. When you are with me there is no other woman. Most importantly, I need to know that if you still have feelings for Jean." Sammie explains

"You won't regret this, Sammie. There will be no other women in my life. Wolverine and I have come to terms with having you as a mate. Wolverine had pick you since the first time we meet. I just never came to terms with me loving you because I was trying to distract myself with Jean, pushing my feelings I had for you onto her. I never really did have feelings for Jean and I still don't." Wolverine explains

"Good because a long time ago, Bobcat and I chose you as our mate when we first met you and started to agree. You know that I love you." Sammie replies

"I love you too." Logan says

"By the way, I am going to be in heat again tonight." Sammie says with a wink as she stood up with her stuff in her hands. Sammie then started to run back to the school with Logan hot on her heels. She made it into her room and locked her bedroom door. She placed the stuff on her desk and falls on her bed with a giggle. The door knob of connecting her and Logan's bedroom started to rattle. Sammie quickly unlocked her front door and made her way out into the kitchen. She had warmed up two left over hot dogs from the other night and started to eat them. She was taking a bit out of one when Logan finally came down into the kitchen. She was sitting on the covert with her feet dangling over the side. A smirk was on her face as she took a bite out of the hot dog. Logan knocked the hot dog out of her hand as he stood between her parted legs. He grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Logan deepened the kiss and nipped at her bottom lip. Sammie slightly opened her mouth and Logan darted his tongue in. Logan slowly pulled back with a smirk on his face. He slowly leaned down and put the bell chocker he got for her onto her neck.

"Why did you put this on me?" Sammie asks

"That way I can hear you better and let others know that you are mine, but after tonight there will be a mark to prove it." Logan replies


End file.
